Life in Highschool
by PercyJY
Summary: This is a story where annabeth meets percy for the first time in highschool, but Annabeth soon finds out that Percy isn't who he says he is. They are not demigods and have nothing to do with fighting monsters in any way. Percabeth.
1. I meet the new kid

**I do not own any thing in this story. Rick Riordan owns the entire Percy Jackson series.**

_**Chapter 1: I meet the new kid**_

_Annabeth Pov_

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase, do you know those obnoxious popular girls in high school who thinks that the whole world revolves around them? Well that is almost like my friends and I. Thalia is the cool one, Selina is the pretty one, Juniper is the sensitive one, mostly about the environment, Clarisse is the tough one, and I am the athletic one. We try not to act obnoxious like the cheerleaders, even if that makes us second place in the popularity list.

"Hey Annabeth, did you hear?" Thalia said excitingly as we walked to class.

"Hear what?" I asked.

"I hear that there is a new transfer student here from New York. I think his name is Perry, no Peter, Percy, yea that's it, Percy Jackson."She said.

"Why are you so happy?" I said with confusion.

"According to Selina, he is supposed to be really cute." Thalia said with a dazed look.

"You act like you like him?" I asked with a grin. Thalia should really get herself a boyfriend, she needs someone to take her mind off of how bad it has been with her mother.

"Actually, we all kind of like him, Selina said he looks really cute, and I saw him, he is so hot. Juniper likes him because he is so sensitive about the ocean. Clarisse likes him because he actually knows a little martial arts, but we all know it will never work." She said looking a little down.

"Why, what do you mean?" I asked getting a little curious about this Percy Jackson.

" Because he is more of your type." Thalia said with a little disappointment. "You should really ask him out."

"Why should I ask him?"

"Because you turn down any boy who asks you out." Thalia said with a little giggle

"So do you Thalia…" Just then we both turned the corner and I bumped into someone.

"OW!" I got up rubbing my back.

"Sorry, I'm a little lost." Said the boy in front of me.

We both got up and started picking our books, that's when I got a really good look at him. He looked kind of nerdy, but really cute. He has jet black hair with the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. That was when I noticed I was staring into his sea green eyes.

"Hi" was the smartest thing I could think of at the moment.

"Hi, sorry about this. Oh, you dropped a book." We both reached down to get it and we both bumped our heads together. We both got up as he picked up my book. He turn and looked at Thalia.

"Hey, aren't you Thalia Grace?" He asked Thalia.

She didn't really say anything for a minute, she looked a little mesmerized. I have never seen her like this, she was usually so. . . what's the word I'm looking for, independent, yea that's the word.

" Um, yea, nice to see you again." She stuttered.

"Same here, and what's your name?"

"I'm Annabeth Chase." I managed to say, hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt. As I looked closely, I think he was blushing too.

"Here" he gave me my book. "Nice to meet you, my name is Percy Jackson." And he walked away.


	2. My gym class

**I do not own any thing in this story. Rick Riordan owns the entire Percy Jackson series.**

_Percy Pov_

The whole time, all I could think of is this new girl I just met. I think her name is Annabeth Chase, she seems nice, and really beautiful. First day of school here at Lincoln HighSchool and I already met some pretty nice people like Grover and I bumped into one of the most prettiest girls in the entire school. Grover seems a little bit odd, always talking about global warming, that was when I realized that that must've been me back at my old school. All of my science projects were always about the ocean. Nico seemed nice too, at first he kind of scared me with the way he looked, so did Thalia. Silena was pretty, but she seems to always be giggling. Juniper was just like Grover, and Clarisse would make most boys look like feeble crybabies.

I was going Phy Ed when a group of jocks, football players most likely came up to me.

"Whoa, stop right there." The one in front taunted.

"You must be the new kid" He started to grin, "Hey guys, you know what to do to the new kids right?" He asked innocently. That was when I was attacked by a mob of red spaghetti. They all threw whatever they had, milk, pizza, etc. and they walked away. I tried not to go and pick a fight with them, my father forbid that I fight without a real reason. Instead, I walked to the boy's locker room to shower.

I got dressed in my shorts and blue t-shirt and walked into the gym ten minutes late.

"You must be Percy Jackson." Said a man.

"Yes I am."

"My name is Mr. Betry, nice to meet you." Smiled Mr. Betry.

"Same here." I walked over to where Grover was sitting. I got a quick glance at Annabeth and my heart skipped a beat.

"Today we will be playing capture the flag." Mr. Betry said.

"Can we play it in the dark?" Someone in the back asked.

"No, you remember what happened last time we played in the dark don't you, your brother ran into you and you got a broken arm."

"Yea Travis!" said the boy who I am assuming is his brother.

"Time to pick Teams!" Mr. Betry shouted with enthusiasm.

"As the two captains shouted out names to pick for their team, I was talking to Grover.

"I hate this game, Luke always picks all the good people." Grover whined.

"Aww come on, it can't be that bad, can it?" I asked with a little doubt.

That was when Travis shouted my name. I walked over to his side and the game got started. Grover was on my side, while Thalia, Nico, and Beckendorf was on the other side. I looked around with disappointment to find Annabeth on their side too.

"Ready, BEGIN!" Mr. Betry shouted and I started to run.


	3. We play Capture the Flag

**Sorry for not uploading sooner people, but my account was messed up so it took fanfiction awhile to fix it, hope you enjoy, even if it seems kind of boring.**

**I do not own any thing in this story. Rick Riordan owns the entire Percy Jackson series.**

_Annabeth POV_

"Ready, BEGIN!" shouted Mr. Betry and we all ran.

I ran to the line that separated my team from the other team. As usual, the popular kids were on our side and the geeky and dorky kids were on the other side. I saw Percy on the other side, I couldn't really see him as a dorky kid, but now that I think about it, he does seem kind of clueless. I started pulling Grover over the line and he fell right on his face. As usual, he was the first one to go to jail. We went on like this for awhile until it was only Percy on his team and me and Thalia on our team. We decided to play decoy and we both ran, Thalia ran to the left while I ran to the right. Percy was surprisingly fast. He tagged Thalia and she went to jail, then Percy ran straight for me. I couldn't even get to the flag or the jail to get the others out. So I ran back to my side.

"JAIL BREAK!" yelled Mr. Betry.

Everybody ran out of their jail area and back to their side.

"Your pretty good." I yelled at Percy over the screaming kids.

"Thanks, you too." He exclaimed. "I can't believe that I got on the geeky team, though I should have expected it. Back at my old school, I am considered the ultimate nerd because of my passion about the ocean."

"Well then, I guess I will just call you seaweed brain then." I chuckled

"It beats kelp brains." He laughed.

The next thing I knew, he sprinted off to our flag, I ran as fast as I could and caught up to him. He managed to not get tagged by me or any of my other teammates. Silena made it easy for him to get the flag because she wasn't even bothering to guard it. She was too busy fixing her hair and polishing her nails. Percy ran all the way back to his side and tied the game just as Mr. Betry blew the whistle.

"Good job kids, next week we will be changing units."Mr. Betry said.

"What are we doing?" Luke asked.

"We will be dancing." He grinned evilly. Everybody groaned and started whining over whether they had to dance with girls or boys.

"Okay, every one go change, you have five minutes before the bell rings." We all ran to our lockers. After I changed, I walked out to the hallway and ran into Percy. I couldn't help but stare in his eyes.  
"You were awesome." I managed to sputter out.

"Thanks, I've never seen anyone run like you, you were incredibly fast." I wasn't even listening to him, I was too busy staring at his eyes that I started blushing. It looked like he was also turning red too.

"So do you want to come eat with us?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea, sure, it gives me a chance to get to know you guys better." And we both walked to lunch.


	4. Run Percy Run!

**Sorry for not updating sooner but homework and piano lessons and babysitting can be a real pain. Enjoy!**

**I do not own any thing in this story. Rick Riordan owns the entire Percy Jackson series.**

_Percy POV_

_"Percy, Run! Run!" My father shouted. But I couldn't move a muscle, I was too scared. Two men in black suits were pointing guns at us, saying something about my father hiding something from them. Finally, my father grabbed me and ran. Why was this happening? We were just going to watch a movie and were on our way to the car when these men ambushed us. As we ran, my father tripped on a crack in the side walk. He told me to hide, so I did as he ordered. I ran and hid behind a small car. The two men caught up with him and they started arguing, then they finally shot him. They were so ruthless; they just kept on shooting him in cold blood. Then they were gone. I ran to my father's side and with his dying breath, he said "You are the one, don't trust the organization. Take care of your mother and brother." And then he was quiet. I don't know how long I sat there and cried, and then a woman saw me and my father and called the cops. The whole entire time, all I can think of was revenge…_

"Percy, Percy, PERCY WAKE UP!" I shot up so fast I knocked a tray of food off a kid's hand.

"Sorry about that." I said, the boy looked at me with discuss and picked up the mess. I looked at the group of people sitting at the table with me trying to contain laughs. I must have dozed off during lunch and fell asleep. That dream was becoming more frequent. Nine years, that was how old I was before they took my father's life and ruined my family.

"So Percy," Thalia said, "Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I love the ocean; and I am not much of a popular kind of guy so I have no idea why you guys are even considering hanging out with me."

"Well we aren't that cold hearted like Lisa. Ugh, I hate her boy friend; he is always throwing food at the nerds." Silena cut in.

"Yea I met him before, apparently, he thought I was a terrorist to this school and threw and onslaught of spaghetti and meat balls at me."

"Oh, well then no offense." She quickly added.

"None taken, but I don't get it, aren't you guys supposed to be the popular kids or something?" I questioned.

"Yea but we just don't like hurting people's feelings." Annabeth said. I just stared at her and didn't even realize it. She blushed a little bit.

"So Percy what does your father do?" Grover asked to break the tension.

"He is dead." I said coldly. At that moment Grover looked hurt and regretted that question he asked me. "Sorry, didn't mean to sound so angry." I quickly added.

"It's alright, if you don't mind me asking, how did he die?" Clarisse asked. "What?" She said as everybody at the table except me glared at her for even thinking to ask such a question.

I sighed and said, "It's alright guys, when I was nine, my father and I were walking to our car from the movie theater and that was when two men ambushed us. They kept asking my father odd questions and finally, we ran. My father tripped and fell and told me to hide so I did. Then the two men shot him, but they just kept shooting and shooting. The police told us that whoever did this, shot him twenty three times in cold blood. Now it is just me, my mother and my little brother Tyson." The whole gang just looked at me with pity. Annabeth seemed especially sorry even though she didn't have anything to do with my father's death. Then something unexpected happened. I was yet again attacked by more meat balls. That was it, I couldn't take it anymore, I shot up like a whale and walked over to the person who "accidentally" threw his plate full of half eaten food at me and I knock him out with a graceful punch to the stomach. Then the others got up and I took them each down one by one. One guy, twice my size lunged at me and I ducked down and spun around kicking his legs and I tripped him.

"GUYS STOP PICKING ON THE KID WILL YA!" A sandy blond haired boy shouted.

"Sorry about those jerks, they can be a real pain in the butt; my name is Luke by the way." He took out his hand and I shook it.

"Thanks, my name is Percy, Percy Jackson." I have a feeling that we are going to be good friends…

**Thanks for reading, now imagine the song Sadness and Sorrow from Naruto or Loneliness from Naruto Shippuden was playing during the first half of this story. Click on the Blue and give advice on how i can make the story better. Be nice about it too.**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note**: Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner but school work comes first. Right now i got writers block and i need you guys to give me some ideas for the next chapter. As soon as i get enough ideas, i will update as soon as possible. thanks for reading.


	6. The Men in Black

**I do not own any thing in this story. Rick Riordan owns the entire Percy Jackson series.**

_Annabeth Pov_

I had the weirdest dream; I had a dream that Percy and I were demigods along with my other friends. My mother was Athena and Percy saved the gods and western civilization from Kronos. It was a weird dream.

I haven't seen Percy in awhile, he's been hanging out with Luke, Grover and the others. When I did see him, I tried not to seem interested in him, I didn't want to give him the wrong idea. As I walked in the hallway with the girls, I saw Percy get tripped by Nick, Lisa's boyfriend. That were laughing hysterically, I walked over to them and gave him a big slap to the cheek. I know Lisa would've cursed me for life, but I don't care. I picked up Percy by the arm and took him to the nurse's office.

"I just don't understand how someone so cute could be labeled as a nerd." Silena whispered in Thalia's ear. I saw a smirk on Percy's face, as if it was the first time someone called him cute. As I looked closer, I saw his eyes; they seemed so dark, so sad. My mind flashback to last month when Percy told us about his father, he must've been really important to him.

"Are you okay? You seem a little less bright today." I asked, he slowly turned his head and stared at me. I saw something else in his eyes, it seemed like he felt that the weight of the entire world was on his shoulders, just like that dream I had. He said softly, "Yeah, I'm just a little tired today." We opened the door to the nurses office and we walked in.

After school, I searched around for Percy, "Hey Annabeth, you want to hang out!" Thalia shouted over the roaring kids. She was standing with the girls who were minding their own business. I thought about it, "No, sorry Thalia, I got other things to do!" I shouted. I looked around more until I saw a familiar back, "Percy wait up!" I ran up to him, "Do you want to hang out?" I turned around and saw Thalia and especially Silena giggling and grinning at me. "Sorry, I have to work." "You work?" I asked surprised, "Yeah, with my dad gone, I have to help support my mom and my little brother." He stated sadly, "Oh, um, I guess I'll see you later then." I said disappointed. "Wait, maybe I can hang out a little bit, I have about an hour before work." Percy said quickly. And at that, we walked and talked.

We walked to the park, to the mall, and McDonalds. But Percy seemed uneasy; He kept looking over his shoulder and staring at random people as if they were all wild animals. "What's wrong?" I asked, "We're being followed, walk faster." We started walking faster, a caught a quick glance of someone in a black trench coat and black sunglasses and what is that, a gun under his coat! I was scared, and before I knew it, it wasn't Percy leading me anymore; I was leading Percy away from the crowd.

"Percy, who is that, why is that man following us?" I asked. He looked at me with a frightened look, "I don't know, I think he was one of the men who murdered my father…"


	7. The Truth

**I just read the sneek peek of The Son of Neptune and now i'm going crazy waiting for October 4 when it comes out. I also saw the cover design and in my opinion, it is the best cover design i've seen so far. ;)**

I want to thank _no-percabeth-is-no-life_ for helping with some of the ideas for this story, sorry if i slightly changed it. :)

**I do not own any thing in this story. Rick Riordan owns the entire Percy Jackson series.**

_Percy Pov_

"Run, run Annabeth!" I grabbed Annabeth sprinted forward so fast that I put an Olympian track runner to shame. I just remembered something…I was still holding on to Annabeth. Her arm must've been ripping off right about now, but it wasn't, she was barely keeping up, but she was okay. Still holding onto her arm, we ran into an alley, I told her to hide and she did. Annabeth ran behind a dumpster and hid.

The man in black came running up to me, "You gave us quit a chase these last few years, now where is it, if you don't tell me I swear I'll kill you just like I did to your father." He chuckled a sinister laugh. I remembered that laugh, the laugh that walked away from the lifeless body of my father, "You want to shoot me, then SHOOT ME!" and I charged. I ran forward at him, picking up anything that just happened to be in my way…I picked up a rock, no bigger than my pinky finger. I remembered everything my father taught me, the self defense lessons, how to use weapons and anything you can find to protect yourself or someone important to you, it was like my own personal boot camp. I took aim and threw it with all my might. SMACK! The rock hit the man right in the eye; I took this to my advantage and ran straight at him, I punched him in the stomach and grabbed his arm. I then shifted my foot between his and kicked back, tripping him. I then took his arm and wrapped it around his back with his other arm and ripped a piece of my blue t-shirt and tied his hands together. I then took his gun and threw it in the dumpster.

"There he is!" more men in black came stampeding at me like wild animals. I ran to Annabeth and grabbed her arm and we sprinted forward. "h-ho-how did you…" she stammered, "I'll explain later, first we got to get away from them!" I managed to say. I heard gunshots from the distance, and then I fell. I saw a stream of red sprout out from the small of my back. "ARRRRRRRRRG" I howled in pain. "Percy!" Annabeth ripped a little bit of her t-shirt so it was revealing her stomach. She took the ripped piece of cloth and put it on my back and applied pressure. While she did this, I slowly got up and starting moving. I don't know how long it has been, or how we lost the men in black, or even how we managed to get to my house, but we did. I lock the doors, the windows, closed the blinds, everything that had an entrance to the house. I even filled in the little holes that the mice use to get in the house. Knowing the men in black, they would uses some kind of micro camera attached to a small robot and use it to search the house (trust me, I'm speaking from experience). I slowly sat down on the couch and past out.

"Percy, Percy, Percy!" I finally heard someone yell out. "Hmmm, five more minutes' mom, I was just having an awesome dream about this girl named Annabeth." I grunted. There was silence throughout the whole room. "Percy, I am Annabeth." I shot up so fast; I think I reopened my wound. "Aarrg, bad idea" I looked at a blurry figure. She was slightly taller than me, beautiful blond curls and endless stormy grey eyes. She was also blushing furiously, it took a moment for my eyes to adjust, then I too starting blushing. "Ummm, how about we forget I said that." I asked nervously. "Uh sure." Annabeth hesitated. My redness went away but it came back when I saw Annabeth's t-shirt was ripped and I could see her stomach, she didn't really seem to notice me blushing though.

"So, you said you would explain what happened" uh oh, I don't really like telling people this, in fact, I never told anyone this story before except for my family. I took a deep breath and reluctantly I told her, "My father was a marine biologist, he also used to be in the Marines so he would teach me all these self defense stuff from his training, even stuff that he learned from his old martial arts teacher. He said that if he ever died, I will be the man of the house and I would have to protect my family." Annabeth just stared at me, "You say that like he knew he was going to die." She asked. "He did, I never knew why he was targeted until I found his journal. He found some ancient sea creature that he couldn't identify, that's what the men in black want, that's why they killed him. In his journal, he wrote that I am the only person who had the clue to finding It." started to sob. Annabeth wrapped her arms around me and tried to comfort me. "It's okay Percy, I'm here."

"No it is not okay!" I shouted, "Annabeth, I've killed people because of my anger and hate. After killing my father, those men came for me, and they tried to hurt my brother and my mother, they stabbed her and they shot my brother in the thigh, then they were going to torture me for the information they want. I was so angry, I used everything that I learned from my father, and I killed them, every single one of them. Now I caught the attention of their entire organization and they're coming for me. They put my mother in a coma for six weeks and my brother…my little brother Tyson nearly died from too much loss of blood. My family has been moving from city to city, state to state, trying to avoid them." I don't remember the last time I cried this much, I've been through so much that I have sealed off my emotions from the outside world, until I met Annabeth and the others, they made me remember what it was like to have feelings, to depend on someone else instead of have all the troubles of the world on your shoulder. "Shhhhh, it's alright Percy, I'll be here no matter what."

Please review :) thanks


	8. Nick names andgirl friend?

**I do not own any thing in this story. Rick Riordan owns the entire Percy Jackson series.**

_Percy Pov_

"…eed..ai…sea…eed…ain…SEAWEED BRAIN!" I was too tired to get up, even if someone was shouting my name…wait, that isn't my name. I slowly got up, feeling really grouchy; I felt a slight pain on my back. I looked at Annabeth and noticed that we were in my room. Under different circumstances, I would be turning into a tomato right about now but the only thing that I could say was…

_Annabeth Pov_

"Did you change my clothes?" Percy asked. I thought it was a weird question to ask considering all that we have been through, but then again, to Percy this must happen a lot.

"Uhhh…no, your mom and brother changed you, you were sleeping on the couch when your mom came home." He looked kind of cute when he is sleeping, but I would never admit that in front of him, it's too embarrassing. Now that I think about it, Percy's little brother did sort of look like him, except that he is more built even though considering that he is younger then Percy. It was funny because the first thing that came out of Tyson's mouth was "Pretty princess," I was a little flattered.

"You should go; they haven't seen your face yet so they won't come after you." Percy said with a slight gloomy look. My heart fell like the titanic, I tried to find the words to say but I didn't know what I would say. Percy must've seen my sad face, he said, "Look Annabeth, they will not stop, they will not sleep until they get rid of all evidence of their existence, even if it means killing any witnesses, trust me, they wiped out an entire village just to get rid of the witnesses."

"But what will you do?" I asked, trying to get him to change his mind, I don't know why though.

"We would go on the run, hid anyway we can until we get enough evidence to put them behind bars forever. Don't worry wise girl, it will be okay." I smiled, "Wise girl? Come on I could come up with something better than that."

"Hey, you were the one who called me seaweed brain, how does that even fit me anyway? Wise girl is perfect for you, haven't you noticed that at school, you a like a total geek in algebra? Sometimes you act wise too." Now that I think about it, he was right.

"Oh yea, seaweed brain fits you perfectly because you can be really obtuse. You always talk about the sea that it gets annoying sometimes." A look of realization crept up his face, it was funny seeing him try to put the pieces together. But in the end, I have to say good bye to him, I never expected that that would only be the beginning.

One week later…

Life has been kind of boring ever since I last saw Percy. Thalia and the others just won't stop asking about him. Even Luke and Grover has been driving me nuts, saying that they need Percy for this and that.

I got up and walked to the bathroom and did my usual routine. I would walk to school like always but I would be more cautious now ever since what happened last time. I went to talk with my friends and all the non-stop talk about Percy and yadda yadda yadda.

I walked into my homeroom, I looked at the empty seat and It would always remind me that all these events were real, Percy was real.

"Students, we have a new student a new student." My heart skipped a beat, what was this feeling, I just couldn't figure it out. A girl with red curly hair walked in, she was attractive I guess because all the guys were drooling at her, just like they did when I first came to this school.

"Hello, my name is Rachael Elizabeth Dare." When she said that, I instantly knew who she was, her father was an extremely rich man in New York state. I started to feel sad again, when I think of New York, I think of Percy. The teacher told her to sit in Percy's old seat. I felt kind of sad, now some stuck up rich girl was taking Percy's seat.

She sat down and looked at me, "Hello, you are Annabeth chase right?" she asked.

"Yes I am, do you need anything?" She looked at her schedule and said, "Yea, can you help me find my classes?"

Rachael has a lot of classes with me, turns out she isn't really spoiled at all, and she actually hates her parents for what they do to the earth just so they can build new malls and businesses. "Hey, I heard that there was a boy named Percy here, where is he?"

"He doesn't go to this school anymore." I answered.

"Awwww that is too bad, I wanted to ask if he has a girlfriend." I didn't know what I was saying, it just kind of came out.

"I'm his girlfriend, if you're going to ask him out, you have to get through me first!"

**Please review, if you don't i might not continue this story due to the lack of ideas for this story :)**


	9. Dodging a bullet and men in black

**I do not own any thing in this story. Rick Riordan owns the entire Percy Jackson series.**

_Annabeth Pov_

"I'm his girlfriend, if you're going to ask him out, you have to get through me first!"…I just made a big mistake, he's not really my boyfriend, but then again, I don't exactly regret saying, and besides it kind of felt right saying it. But I don't want rumors to start, and looking at Rachael's face; I have to tell the truth before this gets out of hand.

"Really, so what's it like to date him, I heard he is a total geek but really cute." Rachael asked curiously. I searched my brain for something intelligent to say, "No! I didn't mean it that way, what I meant is that uhhh…is that he is my friend…who just happens to be a boy and uhhhh…he is my friend." Smooth Annabeth, really smooth, I could tell that I'm starting to lose it.

"So you're not dating him?" Rachael asked, "Then what did you mean by 'you have to get through me first?'" That got me there.

"What I meant to say is that he is my closest friend and that if you want to date him, I have to be sure you won't hurt him." I was silently laughing at myself, hahaha, me…protect him.

"Then does that mean that you like him?" Rachael's question struck me like a lightning bolt.

"Hehehe, what are you talking about, of course I like him, he is my closest friend." Rachael looked at me skeptically, "I thought Thalia is your best friend, oh well, I got to go." Lucky me, now that I got that out of the way, I got to go to class, I dodged a bullet that time but I next time I won't be so lucky. I have to be more careful with what I say.

Life is so boring now that Percy left. I'm sitting at my desk looking out the window, not even trying to listen to the teacher (and that was extremely rare). Heck, I'm even starting to see him everywhere…wait a sec, that is him. Looking outside the window, I could see Percy Running into the school, with a few men in black tailing him. Why would he come here, there could end up being a school shoot out.

_Percy Pov_

I ran into the school, all bloody from the shoot out. As long as there are witnesses around, they won't do anything.

"Come back here you little prick!" The bald one shouted.

"When you find a raccoon for your head!" I shouted back. I opened the nearest door next to me and ran inside and kept running until I wasn't on solid ground. Wait what! Uh oh, SPLASH, I fell into the water. I heard mumbling outside; I held my breath and stayed under the water. I looked around, I love being in the water, the faint wavy light glowing in the light blue water. As soon as the mumbling disappeared, I slowly swam up, I poked my head out first to see a pair of long legs in short shorts. I slowly looked up, "Uh hi" I said, I was looking at a girl with red curly hair. But I didn't have time to think about how cute she was, I leaped out of the water and ran to the door and opened it. I ran to the corner and stopped dead in my tracts.

"There he is!" The one with white hair run straight at me but tripped.

"Good job, how about you time travel back a couple of years before trying to catch me…say 27 years?" I said sarcastically.

"Why you little runt, I'll have you know that I am 25 years old!" He shouted furiously.

"No Way! What have you been eating! You look even older then my pet turtle, and that is saying something."

"Why you little." He got up and ran at me, only to have step to the side and have him smash his head into the wall. Trust me, he just put a karate master to shame, I'm guessing his head is on the other side of the wall.

I ran back to see the girl with red curly hair. She was running at me with a broom stick. I ran right into her.

"Oww! What the hell do you think you're doing!" I shouted at her.

"Get out of my way you big jerk." She said. She got up and ran at the other man in black…and stepped on my face. "He-hey! You stepped on my face you little brat!" I screamed at her.

"Quiet!" One of the teachers shouted for her classroom. "Ummm sorry!" I said.

The mystery girl hit the man right in the gut, I got to say, she earned my respect. She ran at me and said, "We have to get out of here." We both ran.

"We got to go our separate ways!" I exclaimed. "You have to call the cops!" and I ran ahead of her. I don't know how long I ran, or how many men in black that I encountered in the school. Lucky for me that the school was extremely big, and that they couldn't pull out their guns without being seen or heard. Heck I don't even know how I ended up in the janitors closet.

Tak tak tak, I heard footsteps. I hoped that it was the janitor instead of the men in black. The door knob turned and the door opened. I closed my eyes, getting ready for being captured, but then I heard the door close and the room went dark again. It was pitch black and I couldn't see or hear anyone. I felt something touch my thigh, "Percy?" It was Annabeth. Then I felt something fall on top of me, I felt something soft squeezing my face. I think I know what it was and my nose started to bleed…


	10. Gone Mad?

**Sorry for not updating for so long, i will not give you any of those phony excuses so here it is, i was just to lazy to update...(dodging shurikens and kunais) wait a minute, wait a minute! this is percy jackson, not naruto...Kong says "ok" (dodging javelins and greek fire) sowwy, pwueeeze forgive me  
**

**I do not own any thing in this story. Rick Riordan owns the entire Percy Jackson series.**

_Percy Pov_

Recap: Tak tak tak, I heard footsteps. I hoped that it was the janitor instead of the men in black. The door knob turned and the door opened. I closed my eyes, getting ready for being captured, but then I heard the door close and the room went dark again. It was pitch black and I couldn't see or hear anyone. I felt something touch my thigh, "Percy?" It was Annabeth. Then I felt something fall on top of me, I felt something soft squeezing my face. I think I know what it was and my nose started to bleed…

"Oh my gods, I'm s-sorry," I managed to stutter as she got off me. The lights flickered on and Annabeth was standing in front of me in shorts and a tank top. I took a long look at her and sighed, seriously, I sound like a girl in love. She had a confused look on her face and I could've swore, she looked as red as a crate of tomatoes boiling in the sun.

"Umm, Percy, how long are you going to stare at me?" I snapped out of my trance was about to put on my puppy dog face, get on my knees with my tail between my legs and beg for forgiveness when I realized there was something on the ground…a pink balloon? Okay, now I'm confused, that's when I took a look at my surroundings and there was balloons, ribbons and other goodies stashed in here. Oh! When Annabeth fell on me, it must've been the balloons I felt. Okay, that's good, I got that off of my guilty "apologize to people that I've done wrong too" list. Although I will admit, I was slightly disappointed.

"What's with the party decorations?" I asked.

"Hahahaha" Annabeth just laughed at me, I was starting to get confused. I put a hand on my cheeks hoping it isn't because that I'm blushing.

"What? Do I have ribbons in my hair?" I asked hoping she hasn't gone mad.

Annabeth just kept laughing at me and rolling on the floor. "No" she managed to say, "It's just been so long and that's the first thing you say to me?" She said in between hiccups.

Now I officially think she's gone mad, maybe that's a side effect from hanging out with me too much. "Did I miss something 'cause I wouldn't make that one of Seinfeld's top ten funny jokes, much less top gazillion funny jokes." I asked. Girls are so confusing; I think my brain is going to self destruct from confusion.

"Oh no, that's not the funny part," Annabeth managed to say, "What's funny is that you got frosting in your hair, lipstick smeared all over your face, and a ribbon that said 'It's my sixty seventh birthday' laid over your shoulder."

Embarrassed…That's the first thing that popped into my head, but then, "Okay, I get the frosting and the ribbon, but I'm pretty sure that the lipstick came from you." I smirked as I said that. Annabeth stopped laughing.

"You lie, I never wear make-up." She said in a scary voice. She dug out a small pocket sized mirror from the back pocket of her shorts and acted like she saw the scariest thing ever, red lipstick slightly smeared around her lips. I don't get though, even if it was smeared, I still found it kind of cute, although I'll never tell her that.

"Silena! That's the last time I fall asleep in homeroom!" She said in a feisty-demonic voice. Then she snapped out of her little girl moment and asked me what I was doing here. I just told her that I was being chased by crazed boys who have bad taste in fashion and hair style. Annabeth giggled at me, since when does she giggle? She grabbed my hand and told me that she will try and help me get out.

We ran round corner and corner, we encountered several men in black, and trust me when I say this, Annabeth has a mean right hook and powerful kicks. (Note to self, never get on Annabeth's angry side, and If you do, make sure to watch your groin and Annabeth's roundhouse kick.) Annabeth ran so fast that it was to the point where I was being dragged, feet barely touching the ground, by Annabeth. But of course, with so much speed, we were bound to run into somebody, Racheal.

**Tell you what, i get at least 10 reviews for this chapter and i will update next week, but only if you guys give me some ideas 'cause im running out of em fast, pwueeze review (putting on best puppy dog face) Kong says "guys don't do that jackson, it's not manly" **


	11. My life on the line, no one elses

**I do not own any thing in this story. Rick Riordan owns the entire Percy Jackson series.**

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy, i was just really bored so i wasn't really into writing at that point  
**

_Annabeth Pov_

I was dragging Percy as we ran, well mostly I ran. Then I ran right into the girl I did not want to see right now.

"Hey, you're the broomstick girl." Percy said. I looked at him in confusion. Rachael blushed a little bit.

"And you're the jerk that was being chased by those crazed stalkers." Rachael said. They both seemed to like each other. I wasn't jealous, not at all. Then they both looked at me.

"Percy, this is Rachael, Rachael, this is Percy." I said pointing at Percy. Rachael looked at Percy with an awed look.

"So you're the famous Percy I've been hearing about." Rachael said. Just looking at Percy, I could tell that he was intrigued by her.

"Umm, uhhh, what?" Percy stuttered. Just like Percy to be a total kelp head. But that is what I like about him the most. He is so easy going, doesn't have a care in the world. But I was jealous at the way he acted around Rachael.

Rachael giggled and smiled at Percy. Then she realized I was glaring at her and her smile faded away. Percy looked at both of us, as if deciding if Rachael or I was better. But then a man in black appeared.

"There you are you little runt." He shouted. He had white hair and little pieces of what seemed like it came from one of the classroom walls.

"Oh hi old geezer, did you like sleeping with the classroom?" Percy asked a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The man in black lost his cool and charged Percy with a loud YAAAAAAAAAA, "I'm not an old man! For the last time, I'm 25!" I for one am shocked. Percy side step, spun around the man and with a few quick punches on the man's back, he collapse. We were so distracted; we didn't see Rachael being dragged away.

"Percy, Help me!" she shouted. But it was too late, she was gone. We heard footsteps behind us. We whirled around.

"If you want to see your friend again, come to the warehouse near the coast." One of the men in black said before disappearing into the doorway. Percy had a look of fear in his eyes.

"What do I do now?" Percy said. Right then and there, the whole gang appeared. Grover, Luke, the Stoll brothers, Thalia, Nico, all of them.

"We saw everything" Clarisse said. "And I for one am ready to pummel some people."

"You're always ready to pummel someone." Thalia said.

"You want some pinecone face!" Clarisse shouted.

"Bring it on pig meat!" Thalia shouted back. Nico and beckendorf tried holding them apart while Chris and I tried calming them.

Luke said, "Percy, we will help you get Rachael back, but first, you have to explain everything that happened." Percy looked at all of us, but he hesitated.

"I'm sorry but you guys can't come. I've put you guys in enough trouble already. I knew the risks of staying in one place too long but I just couldn't leave. You guys were the first to try and befriend me, and I just wanted to know what it felt like to be a normal kid. This is my fight, and no one else's. I put my life on the line every single day, and it has to be mine, not yours," he pointed to Thalia, "or yours," he pointed to Silena, "or yours." He pointed to me. "I will bring Rachael back, even if I lose my life in the process, it's the least I can do for your kindness." And with that, he left.

We all just stood there dumbfounded. "Was it just me or did you guys think that Percy looked really hot and heroic when he was giving us that speech?" Silena said, trying to break the silence.

"Leave it to Silena to turn an awkward situation into and even more awkward situation." Grover said.

I thought about all that Percy and I have been through together and I couldn't let him die.

"I don't about you guys but I am going to help Percy whether he likes it or not" I said and started walking off.

"Wait," Luke said, "We are going to help," Thalia butted in, "But first we have to know as much as we can about Percy and his backround."

"I can't wait to pull some pranks on some of those jerks!" the Stoll brothers said in unison which was kind of weird considering that they weren't twins.

"Hey! Keep it down!" One of the teachers shouted at us from her classroom.

"Sorry." Nico whispered back.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"No problem, after all, we knew you two are really close." Silena winked at me. I decided to let that go since I was too worried about Percy.

"Alright, I will tell you all I know about Percy." I said and laid out Percy's whole story.

_**Please review, i only got like 3 reviews for the last chapter, and their were a whole bunch of people who like, favorite, or put this story on story alert, if you have time to do that, you have time to review :) i am getting really bore of this story so if you want me to continue, keep reviewing and giving me ideas****, i just want at least 10 more reviews for this chapter, then i will definitely update next week, if not, i will update in 2 weeks cuz im just really lazy.**_


	12. Squeals

**Sorry for not updating, but i didn't get the ten reviews that i wanted so i decided to to take a short break. . . okay so maybe it was a long break but what can i say, i wanna be as lazy as i can before school starts. . .  
**

**I do not own any thing in this story. Rick Riordan owns the entire Percy Jackson series.**

_Percy Pov_

I was checking out the surroundings of the abandoned warehouse, if it was up to me, I would've just jumped in and yell surprise. Then I would run around kicking some butt on the way, grab Rachael and run like a pack of hungry hellhounds were on my tail. But since the last incident, my mom made a big deal about acting before thinking and being smart when I am on a life or death situation. Too bad she didn't have time to drive me to my fight to the death situation this time. That's right, you heard me, "This Time." She has done this before; it kind of became a little family tradition of going around and kicking some unwanted egomaniac psychopath organization that will do anything to get what they want.

Well back to the story, I was checking out the surroundings and saw that the door was open. I was a little suspicious of that; they won't get me with that trick for the hundredth time. I had learned how to learn from my mistakes. Apparently…I am really slow at learning from my mistakes. So I decided to take the longer way. I crept up behind a man in black and I quietly bashed his head inside out. I then took his clothes and put them on.

I looked in a window and saw that Rachael was all alone tied up in a chair. She looked up and saw me and started kicking and shaking her head which I didn't understand why. She had duct tape over her mouth so she couldn't say anything.

A man walked in, "What are you fussing about Ms. Dare?"

Rachael had a scared look on her face. "Don't worry, we will kill you once we kill Jackson, and it will be a slow painful death to." The man seemed familiar, almost looks like Rachael.

I jumped down and tried to remember the best strategy to get in. Too bad I was really stupid when it came to this kind of thing. I ran around the corner and SMASH!

I ran into someone, "Woah, where did you guys get the guns?" was pretty much all I could say. Luke, Travis, and Connor turned a slight shade of red. "Well we kind of stole them." Said Travis.

I was confused, "From where?" I asked.

"A gun store," Luke said matter-o-factly. I gave Annabeth and the others a weird look.

"How can you guys do that? They have guns." I asked even more confused. Connor was about to say something when Thalia interrupted. "Let's stop the talking and kick some butt."

Clarisse lighted up like a Christmas tree. She bumped her fists together and started walking in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I whispered at her. Thank gods she heard me.

"And why Prissy?" she shot back impatiently; you could tell by her shaking body that she couldn't wait to bash some heads together.

"Shhhh we have to whisper. It is mostly likely a trap if we go through the _open_ front door." I whispered.

"Seedweed Brain is right, we need a plan first." Annabeth whispered.

"Thank you Wise Girl, finally, someone understands me." I grinned back at her. She smiled back and tried to suppress a giggle, does she even giggle? It was then that I realized that it was really quiet. I looked at everyone and they were smiling like crazy. Silena couldn't take it anymore; she squealed and whispered, "Oh you guys are giving each other nicknames now! That is soooooo cuuuuuuute. So when are you going to ask Annabeth out Percy?" My mouth dropped to the dirt. So did Annabeth's.

"Leave it to Silena to make an awkward situation to an even more awkward situation. . . _again_" Grover whispered.

"Oh by the way, Annabeth told us everything." Katie said. I turned to Annabeth. "That was private Annabeth."

"Um sorry?" she gave me her best puppy dog face and I couldn't help but smile at her. Silena squealed again. (Seriously, if she keeps squealing like that we're going to get caught.)

"Seriously you guys are so cute together, you even give each other those cute puppy dog looks." She started jogging towards us when Beckendorf grabbed her and tried his best to hold her back. Though it must've been really hard since she kept kicking, punching, and throwing makeup all over the place. Thalia didn't look to happy when she got red lipstick scribbled all over her face.

"Sorry Percy, she can be quite a handful sometimes." Beckendorf managed to say, though he got a massive black eye from Silena who was still kicking and whispering "If you don't let go this instance then I am never going to take you shopping with me ever again." Beckendorf's face lit up and he held on like his man hood depended on it.

"Leave it to Silena to make and awkward situ…" Grover was cut off by Clarisse. "Hey Becken-dwarves, if you can't control your pet, put a leash on it." Clarisse said. Pretty soon it turned into an all out brawl of whispered insults to each other. Nico just sat in the back and play with a couple of trading cards.

"Hey guys, did you guys forget about something?" I whispered.

"What!" They all said in unison and turned to look at me. I found it kind or scary.

"We still have to save Rachael." Realization slithered up their faces.

"Oh yea."

"But what do we do?" they all turned to me. And since it seemed natural, I turned to Annabeth. She looked like she was turning red. She gave a heavy sigh, "Okay, here is the plan. . ."

**Thank you for reading, now i'll will update sooner depending on how much reviews i have. so please, i got a lot of people that story alerted or favorited this story, so you have time to just give me a simple review, and i will be wrapping up the story in a few more chapters :)**


	13. fight fight fight

**first day of school was a pain, the teacher literally stood on my desk to get rid of a cobweb on his projector**

**anyway, thanks for the people who reviewed, just so u know, not all the ideas r mine, i get some ideas from the reviewers and also, i won't kill anyone in this story, mostly cuz im afraid that the fans of the one i kill will pull a freddy on me and kill me in my sleep, but i might put someone in a coma . . .**

**now on to the story  
**

**p.s. I do not own any thing in this story. Rick Riordan owns the entire Percy Jackson series.**

_Annabeth Pov_

I sneaked around the back and slowly turned the doorknob. As I did, it gave a small squeak; I cringed, hoping that nobody heard that. I slowly opened the door, avoiding any unnecessary noises. In the insides, the wall was starting to rot away; the floorboard had holes in it and didn't seem too sturdy. If I wasn't careful, I could fall through the floor any minute. As I walked, the floor creaked and squeaked, there were rats and insects scurrying along the floor.

"Why do I have to save that witch, Rachael is probably trying to steal Percy from me. Ugh! I'm talking to myself again. Percy probably doesn't even like me, why do I even like him? I'm an independent, strong, and smart girl, I don't need him. He's just a dumb idiot; he doesn't even see it when you're trying to giving him hints."

I walked into place, I waited by a small entrance, Rachael was in an empty room. She is tied to an armchair with duct tape over her mouth. She seemed sound asleep. I saw Beckendorf and Selina on the second floor looking down on us; literally, she looked like she was thinking that we both weren't even in the same league as her. Luke, Nico, and Thalia (who still looked pretty scary due to the smeared makeup on her face) were hiding behind one of the entrances to the left of me, while the others took their positions. Some of the men in black came out and whispered something in Rachael's ear. She smiled and nodded, for a second, I thought she looked almost . . . evil.

Percy burst into the room.

"Hey ugly! You called?" This was the most embarrassing way to make an entrance. Fortunately, Percy can't really tell the difference. All the men in black took out their guns and that was when all Hades broke loose. The entire gang took out their guns and starting shooting, not to kill, the guns were loaded with tranquilizers.

Of course, the Stoll brothers thought it would be cool to wear all black with masks and carry around katana's (Don't even ask me where they _stole _it). They got the looks all right, but in stealth and skill, they would get owned in a fight between ninja's no older than eight. For a second, Travis thought that Connor was a man in black and almost slashed him. Of course, Connor wasn't going to let that go.

"You almost killed me!" Connor shouted as he shoved Travis. Travis gave him an evil look.

"It's your fault for being in my way!" He shoved him back. They started to shove each other until it turned into an all out dog fight. Of course the men in black didn't get out scot free. The Stoll's would occasionally accidentally punch or kick one of the men and knock them out, but their fight with each other kept on rampaging.

Clarisse was a monster. She bashed heads together, broke some of their bones and I'm pretty sure she made some of them wet their pants. When one of them told her she was an "Ugly pig", she took it personally. She practically tortured him until he begged her to kill him. It took a lot of man power from Chris to calm her down, which was a great feat considering Clarisse is the pants in the relationship.

Beckendorf didn't need to do much, as soon as the men saw his muscles, they ran off screaming. Selina wasn't too bad herself. But one of the men made a mistake of calling her a snobby little princess and accidentally smeared her make up as he punched her. I didn't know which was more surprising, the fact that she took that blow and is still looking beautiful as ever, or the fact that she brought hell on earth on the man.

Thalia, Luke and Nico weren't too bad themselves. Of course they were some of the toughest people in our school. Thalia and I went back to back. A man with red hair and brown sunglasses tried to stab me with a swiss army knife but I dodged it. I then smacked him on the back of his head and he went crumbling down. The man Thalia was fighting looked like he was about to faint, it wasn't long before Thalia kneed him in the groin and he spiraled to the floor.

"Not bad Annabeth."

"Not so bad yourself Thalia." I smiled at her.

"Hit the floor!" Thalia shouted, we both jumped to the ground, and at the same time, a man behind me and one behind Thalia fired their guns and hit each other. Thalia and I looked at each other and just smiled.

"Not bad Nico, you're pretty good." Luke said to Nico. Nico gave a big smile. The only one who I didn't see fight yet was Percy. The gang gathered around Rachael and we untied her.

"Thanks guys." She said.

"Hey where is Percy?" Luke asked. That was when Percy burst through the wall with a man who looked slightly like Rachael, he had that same fiery red hair and the same eyes. The man threw a punch and Percy jumped out of the way. Percy grabbed the man's arm and pulled him while putting his foot in front of the man, tripping him in the process. But as quickly as the man fell, he shot fight back up and punched Percy in the stomach. He then kicked Percy in the face. Speckles of blood trickled out of his mouth. The man then took out a gun and shot Percy right in the gut and he fell to the floor.

"PERCY!" we all shouted. Percy smiled and laughed, he slowly stood up. He stumbled as he tried to keep his balance.

"Percy take this!" Travis shouted and he threw his katana at Percy. Percy grabbed it and used it to balance himself. He hesitated, but he finally charged the man with so much anger and might, it was almost scary seeing Percy like this. He didn't look like Percy anymore, he looked like a demon. He stabbed the man in the gut, then he sliced off the man's left arm and he kicked the man in the face. the man crumbled to the ground.

"It's your lucky day, just be happy that I didn't feel like killing anyone today." Said Percy.

We all ran to Percy and helped him stood. I tended to his wounds, I didn't notice that everyone had a look of horror. I turned around and there was Rachael, with a gun, pointed straight at Percy's head.

_**review review review!**_


	14. Drowning

**Yo pepes, sorry for not uploading, i could go through all the excuse i want, which i could, but you guys would probably just want to read. so i won't be uploading that much due to school work especially my geometry extended and nar des. i hate math, don't even know how to do proofs, ok back to the subject, i won't be uploading much but i will try and make an effort. thanks for reading  
**

**I do not own any thing in this story. Rick Riordan owns the entire Percy Jackson series.**

_Percy Pov_

I stood there, with a dumbfounded look. Rachael was pointing a gun at me, and after all I went through to save her. I guess I should've known since the last time this happened, I met a girl that I really cared about, turned out she wasn't even interested in me that way. She just wanted to get close to me then stab me in the back, literally. The man slowly got up, the blood dripping from his left shoulder where his arm used to be.

"You little brat, that hurt like Hades." He then turned and smiled at Rachael, "Good job Rachael."

"Thanks Dad." She said. The whole gang gasped in surprise. Well maybe except the Stoll brothers, they were trying to pick pocket each other. I'm pretty sure it's not going end well.

"Come with me Perseus or I will kill your friends." As if on cue, a few dozen men in black surrounded us. They were armed with guns and a . . . bazooka?

"I knew you were bad news when I first saw you Rachael" Annabeth shouted.

"Guys it's alright, I'll go with them," I turned to Mr. Dare, "If you agree to let them go and not hurt them in any way."

"Deal, now come with us." He said.

I sat in the back of the SUV, Rachael sat right next to me. Her dad sat in front right seat with a small hand gun pointed at me. Was it just me or was Rachael blushing? Another man dressed in a black trench coat was driving.

Rrrriiing! Mr. Dare took out his cell phone. I stared at his odd choice of color. He looked up at me. "What? I like pink." He went back to his phone.

"Yes, kill those kids, they know too much." I shot up from my seat only to be pulled back by the seat belt.

"You promised to let them go!" I shouted at him.

"Don't you watch movies? The big bad guy never keeps his words." He grinned at me.

I cursed at him so much; I was almost scared that I might get smacked upside the head by my mom if I get out of this situation. Rachael had a look of regret on her face, almost like she was going to speak out against him but was afraid that he might hurt her. I actually felt sorry for her. I did the only thing I could do; I started kicking the seat in front of me. The driver kept shouting at me to stop. He started swerving trying not to fall off the cliff.

Wait a second . . . cliff? Where are we? Oh well I don't have time to think about that. I put all of my strength into one last kick. Fortunately, he wasn't wearing a seat belt, unfortunately, I kicked him so hard it sent his face flying to the steering wheel and knocked him out. Mr. Dare couldn't do anything with one arm missing. He still looked like he was in a lot of pain. The SUV swerved over the edge and sent us all flying into the sea. The windows smashed open as a wave of salty blue flooded the vehicle. Rachael started to panic and kick. Looked like her seat belt was stuck and she couldn't unlatch it.

I unbuckled mine and floated over to Rachael. I took the belt and with all my might, I pulled it off. Rachael swallowed some water and started to pass out. I turned around, Mr. Dare was already dead. He swallowed so much water, he drowned to death. He had pieces of glass sticking out of him. A swirl of red started to fill the water. I looked at Rachael; she had a nasty cut on her left leg. That was when I noticed that most of the blood was coming from me. I started feeling woozy. A huge chunk of shattered glass stuck out of my abdomen. My first concern was Rachael, I grabbed her and swam. It was harder than I remembered. I didn't know if it was from carrying another person or if the dizziness from the blood loss was making me weaker. Either way, I'm going to save Rachael, I made a promise to save her.

I dragged her onto the shore, she was passed out. I put my head on her chest and listened. Her heart beat was faint. I didn't want to do it considering all that she put me through but I had no choice. I put my lips to hers and breathed. Eventually after a few minutes of this awkward situation which I hope Rachael never mentions, she coughed out water and looked at me.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Because you have a chance to turn your life around." I answered. I was going to say more but before I could, I fainted. I was so focused on trying to save Rachael that I forgot about the huge piece of glass sticking out of my stomach.

I heard the birds in the distance. The pain in my stomach still hurt but at least the blood stopped. My chest felt wet and heavy. I heard crying. I slowly opened my eyes. Rachael was crying on my chest.

"Please get off my chest, you're heavy." Rachael shot up and her sad expression turned into a relieved look. She helped me sit up and she sat next to me. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, she finally spoke.

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Didn't I already answer that?"

"But why?"

"Because you looked like you were having a terrible life. I thought that if I save you, I could give you a second chance. And maybe make up for my past mistakes." My mind started drifting to all the people I killed and all the people who were killed because of me.

"Thank you Percy, I owe you." Rachael whispered. We both just sat there on the beach and watched the sun go down.

"Come on, let's go. I still have to help the others." I said.

**sorry you percabeth fans, but don't worry, imma percabeth fan too, i just want to give percy a struggle in love cuz if i don't, aphrodite is going to do something really bad to me and i don't want a curse from the love goddess herself **

**Press the big button, if you don't hades is going to take you to the underworld and torture you lmfao**


	15. Happy Ending

**Sup guys, i know i updated pretty fast but i wanna finish this before i go into essay writing mode and test taking mode this week, sorry if it sucks**

**just so you know, in one of the reviews it says that the physics is wrong, well i just don't care, it is a story and i can make percy do anything i want. heck if i wanted to, i would make him wear a trench coat and go around saving dean and sam from certain death and make him say "i'm an angel of the lord." and if it was naruto, i would make naruto fuuton rasen shuriken mr. dares butt in this story.  
**

**I do not own any thing in this story. Rick Riordan owns the entire Percy Jackson series.**

_Percy Pov_

The walk was extremely awkward. Rachael tried to kill me, and now she was strolling along with me as if we have been good friends since the age of time. I haven't noticed until now but I had a ripped up piece of red shirt wrapped around my stomach like a bandage. As I looked closer, the red color was from my blood but it seemed to have stopped. To break the silence, I said, "Did you do this?" I pointed to my bandaged stomach.

Rachael seemed a little different this time. I think she was blushing, or was that just my imagination? "Um yeah." She whispered. She turned her head away from me as if I was a ticking time bomb.

"How, I thought I was going to die. Then how did you pull that glass out without making my wound worse?" I asked.

"Um I learned how to heal myself and other people because of the dangerous life I lived." She answered it more like a question.

"Thank you Rachael. You saved my life." Was she blushing again? Oh well, it wasn't as surprising as what I saw next. We were both surprised to see Annabeth and the gang standing in the middle of a field full of past out men in black. When Annabeth saw me, her face lit up and she ran straight towards me. As she got closer my heart started racing, not because of her breath taking beauty, or her gleaming grey eyes; not even one of those. But why was I thinking that at a time like this? Nope, my heart started racing because she was running at me full speed, I didn't even have time to get out of the way before she tackled me to the ground, knocking the air out of my lungs. Annabeth hugged me so tightly, the only thing that I could think of was that she was squeezing something really soft against my face, and that wasn't helping my breathing either. I was starting to pass out when she got off me. She had a murderous look on her face.

"What is she doing here?" She asked with hate in her voice. Annabeth was glaring at Rachael. Before she could start beating Rachael into a pulp, I held Annabeth back and explained the situation to her. "I still don't believe her. She will have to prove that she has changed." Annabeth said.

Travis and Connor were fighting over who took out the most enemies with stink bombs and what was that they said, a skunk? Thalia and Clarisse were arguing about who was stronger and Luke and the rest of the gang just sat there in silence enjoying the show. This was going to be a loooooooooong night.

When I woke up this morning, I felt refreshed. It turns out that during the whole incident, my mom got enough evidence to put down the organization for good. And it does help to have a group of teenaged witnesses who have sworn that they were attacked by them. The judge didn't really believe it until Nico, Luke, Chris, and Beckendorf took out their phones or cameras and showed the entire event from different angles. Of course they skipped the part where I chopped off Mr. Dare's arm and gone psycho crazy murderous mode on them.

The entire school looked at us like gods. Even the school bullies Nick and Lisa steered away from us. Some of the lazy teachers started to stop slacking because they didn't want to be showed up by a bunch of students.

The gang would get together and hang out sometimes. Rachael started to cling onto my arms for frequently, so does Annabeth, it has made me the most hated guy in school. Almost every guy wants me dead for having two extremely cute girls chasing after me, three if you count Silena when she tries to give me dating advice. Actually, most of the girls at school are chasing me. One even went as far as to stalk me all the way to my house just to give me and early birthday present. It wasn't even close to summer but I didn't want to spoil it for her.

My life has turned into paradise. I can pursue my dream job as a marine biologist. I can stop running away. I can stop killing, but I will never be able to escape my past. Forget the past, what is important is now and the future.

"Hey guys." I shouted over the screaming girls. The whole gang turned around. They looked happy.

"You guys want to see something really cool?" I asked.

"See what?" Annabeth and Rachael asked as they ran up to me. I smiled, the creature my family has been trying to protect from the organization. . .

**review? puhweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez**


End file.
